What I'm Made Of
"What I'm Made of..." is a song by Crush 40, featured in Sonic Heroes during the final battle with Metal Overlord. It was composed by Jun Senoue. The song was also used in Sonic and the Black Knight when the Medal of Sonic is equipped. It also appears in Sonic Generations as an unlockable song. Lyrics ::I don’t care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me ::’Cause what I have in my two hands ::Is enough to set me free (set me free) ::I can fight the feelin’ to resist it all the time ::But when it's just too much to take ::You sneak up from behind ::Is it me ::You say, you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... (here for) ::Hey! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::Like a million faces, I've recognized them all ::And one by one they've all become ::A number as they fall (as they fall) ::In the face of reason, I can take no more ::One by one they've all become ::A black mark on the floor ::Is it me (Is it me) ::You say (You say), you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store) ::Hey! Hey! Yeah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::You can take another life long try ::You can take another try ::break ::Yeaaah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now... ::Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! Connection to Boss/Characters *''I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me'' - Sonic not caring about Metal Sonic and his reasons for fighting him. *''Try to take my energy!'' - Metal Sonic copying the "energies" from the other characters to make himself invincible. *''You can take a life-long try'' - Metal Sonic trying to kill and rule over everyone. *''’Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free'' - Sonic has enough power to defeat Metal Sonic despite his copying abilities. *''Let me show you just what I'm made of'' - Sonic and his friends showing Metal the "real superpower of teamwork." *''Like a million faces, I've recognized them all - The numerous variety of enemies Sonic and his friends have fought. *''You sneak up from behind - ''Metal Sonic being the secret final boss. *''Let me show you who I am and what I have in store - Team Sonic showing Metal Sonic what they can do when they show him the power of teamwork. Category:Sonic Heroes songs